While You Were Sleeping
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Garfield Logan opened his eyes as he glanced around the dark room... he turned around to go back to sleep when he saw his wife, Terra sleeping right beside him. For all my fellow BBXTERRA fans out there!


I don't own Teen Titans or the title of this story. I got it from the movie "While You Were Sleeping"

**While You Were Sleeping**

Garfield Logan opened his eyes as he glanced around the dark room. He turned to his right to look at his alarm clock on the night stand as it read three o'clock AM, which was five hours earlier than when he usually woke up. Gar groaned as he turned around to go back to sleep when he saw his wife, Terra sleeping right beside him. He smiled as he watched her sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face, as her warm breath tickled his nose. As he watched her sleep, he started to remember all the times they had spent together, and all that they had been through together. He remembered the first day they met, all the jokes he used to tell her and how he could always make her laugh, and how much fun he had had with her during her time as a Titan.

As all the wonderful memories flooded his mind, so did the bad ones, like the night at the carnival where he learned about Terra being a spy and how much it had crushed him. He remembered Terra's final moments of life as she told him that he was the best friend she had ever had, before she made the ultimate sacrifice to save the city and her friends. Then all those months without her in his life, until finally he reunited with her only to find out that she wanted nothing to do with him, the Titans, or her old life. Finally however, he had convinced her to rejoin the Titans, and ever since then she trained to control her powers, made new friends with the other Titans, and had even started a relationship with him.

He suddenly had a flashback of their wedding day and how beautiful she had looked in her wedding gown. Although her parents hadn't been there, her brother was there to give her away, and he knew how much that meant to her. He loved her with all his heart and would do anything to keep her safe. Now they were married, and would soon be having their first child. He couldn't wait to see what life would have in store for them, and he knew that as long as the Lord was watching over them, they would be alright.

"I love you, Tara," he whispered as he tenderly kissed her cheek, and snuggled closer to her as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Beast Boy awoke to the shining light of the morning sun and to Terra's peaceful sleeping face once again by his side. A couple minutes later, Terra stirred as her eyes fluttered open as she greeted Beast Boy with a warm, loving smile.

"Good morning," Terra whispered softly, her voice sounding like that of an angel.

"Good morning, my yellow rose," Beast Boy whispered back as the two leaned in for a kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Terra.

"Actually, I kind of had some trouble sleeping last night, so I kind of watched you while you were sleeping," said Beast Boy with a blush on his face.

"Aww, that's so sweet," said Terra, as she planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush.

The two love birds then got out of bed, showered, and went about their day as usual. Terra enjoying tofu with Beast Boy and spending time with him (yes, she likes his tofu), Nightwing and Starfire eating breakfast as well as tending to their kids, as well as Tempest (Aqualad) and Raven with theirs, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee fighting over who could make the best waffles (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist). The day went by with a few bad guy butts to kick, a few rounds of video games, and some training. As the day ended, the four couples sat on the roof of Titan's Tower watching the sunset and the view of Jump City.

As Terra sat there watching the sunset, she laced her fingers with Beast Boy's and whispered, "I love you, Gar."

Beast Boy smiled as he gently squeezed her hand, leaned closer to her and whispered, "I love you too, Tara."

**The End**

Well there it is. The first fanfic I had written, and after lots of adjusting, this is what I finally came up with. It's very different from the original, but I think it turned out pretty well. But don't take my word for it. Please read and review. The more you review, the more I write, and even if you don't like it, I'll still keep writing. This story is dedicated to Jessie, the first person to ever read this story (the original), Vanessa, my newest best friend, and Lucy, who loves Aqualad and Raven together as much as I do. Enjoy! PS my next story should be another song fic with BB and Terra.


End file.
